


Movie Night

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Female Alpha, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: When the Doctor goes into the first rut of her new regeneration, Yaz has some questions for her. Things go in a fairly predictable direction from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic loosely follows my earlier work "Beneath the Great Blue Sky" but stands just fine on its own.

 

Movie night had of course been the Doctor’s idea. She had been on something of a team bonding kick lately. It usually proved to be more or less a success among the companions, even if the Doctor’s taste in movies could sometimes be questionable and oddly tilted towards sequels. All the same, Yasmine thought it was still kind of cool to see movies that had not come out yet or wouldn’t come out during her lifetime.

That evening they were watching Love Actually 2: Love Not So Much. It was not in truth as much of a success as the original. As usual Graham had claimed the den’s only easy chair and promptly fallen asleep about ten minutes into the movie. Ryan and Yasmine had each taken an end of the big comfy red couch. Yaz snuggled down under a blanket and Ryan leaned on the armrest, sipping a store brand soda from a chain supermarket three galaxies and two billion years in the future.

At the very start, the Doctor had gone off to make popcorn. They had all made her promise not to put custard on it like she had last time. Timelords seemed to take an odd approach to the whole sweet and savory business.

That had been thirty minutes ago and Yasmine was starting to get concerned. The Doctor was easily distractible at the best of times and more than prone to wandering into traffic at the worst. Yaz was just about to give up her warm spot and go see if the Doctor had started spontaneous TARDIS repairs again when she re-emerged carrying a large bowl of what was hopefully popcorn with just salt and butter on it.

The Time Lady flopped down sideways onto the middle of the couch and to Yaz’s mild surprise leaned back against her blanketed knees. While prone to hugging, the Doctor was not usually a sedentary cuddler.

Yaz decided not to overthink things, especially how pleasant the feel of the Doctors weight against even such an innocent part of herself was. She leaned forward, trying not to brush against the other woman too much, as she took a handful of popcorn. When she leaned back to eat it, she almost spit it out the odd concoction.

Either the Doctor had confused the sugar and salt again or she thought sugar was an acceptable popcorn flavorant. She considered asking the Doctor about it, but she knew that would just cause her to make a sad face. Poor thing really did try to accommodate her human companions.

“Oye, you gonna share?” Ryan asked the Doctor as he reached for the bowl that she would have normally offered him.

The low growling sound the Doctor made startled all of them, most of all the Doctor.

“I guess not,” mumbled Ryan as he edged back to his side of the couch.

A look of hurt filled the blond’s face. “Ryan, dear, I didn’t mean to do that. Of course you can have some.” Clumsily she held out the bowl.

The young man arched an eyebrow and took a handful of popcorn. He was so distracted he didn’t even seem to notice it tasted weird when he began to eat.

“What’s with the growling, you don’t normally growl,” Yaz asked her friend.

The Doctor shrugged. “Hm, I guess I’m probably going into rut. It can be hard to tell the signs in a new regeneration but usually I get kind of territorial, especially over personal space, food, and lovers, if I have any at the time.”

Leave it to the Doctor to talk about an intimate and bizzare biological function like an academic topic.

Ryan was still eyeing her oddly, “What like a stag?”

She nodded, “Kind of like that.”

“All the other weirdness of this conversation aside, I think you’ve got the wrong word Doctor. Stags go into rut, does go into estrus,” said Yaz carefully. “Your female right?” She was more than reasonably sure of this, beyond the Doctor’s clothed appearance and use of female pronouns, Yaz had seen her naked once when they’d gone to a hot springs. As far as she could tell, the Doctor had all the bits that usually went with such a definition.

“Guess you didn’t sleep through biology class,” commented Ryan.

“I’m not a deer,” said the Doctor, sounding huffy “And I do go into ruts, even if this will be my first for this body. I’m a female alpha in this regeneration and Timelord alphas have ruts.”

“Like that woman we met in the Mountain’s of Lost Hope? Are you going to get all sick and feverish like she was?” Now Ryan was looking concerned.

“Not exactly, mostly just irritable and angry. Avia was a human variant omega and she was in heat. Ruts for alphas, at least for my species, are nowhere near as bad. It will last about seven days instead of three if I don’t have a mate, but it won’t be dangerous for my health the way it was for hers.”

Yaz was having a very hard time imagining the Doctor being angry, at least not towards herself or the other companions. She’d seen the Doctor in a righteous fury against enemies before but she’d never actually witnessed her be anything but friendly and chipper to most of the ordinary people they ran across.

Ryan relaxed a bit, “So you are not going to cause Yaz or any of the rest of us to go all glassy eyed and weird or anything?”

“Hopefully not. Do I smell any different to either of you?”

“Usually I don’t go around smelling people,” said Ryan.

“I’ll take that as a no. Yaz?”

“Um…” Feeling very awkward she leaned far forward enough to sniff at the Doctor’s hair. She felt an odd urge to nuzzle it but fought that down.

“Nah, just your new shampoo. Is it vanilla scented or something?”

“Fascinating. I don’t use scented shampoo. Do you smell anything else?”

She knew her face was flushed. “Bit of cinnamon maybe?”

The Doctor turned abruptly to look at her, “Yaz, you brilliant girl, I am starting to wonder if your ancestry is entirely from the Twenty-First century.”

“How could it not be? I mean you met my grandparents.”

“Well you know, time travelers and all. Could be a bit further back then the ones we met. I supposed you could also just be really sensitive to pheromones for someone from your time period. Your not feeling oddly are you?”

Before Yaz could answer Ryan stood up, “And on that note I am getting off this couch.”

Now the Doctor looked confused, “You don’t want to finish the movie?”

“Last time something like this happened Yaz socked me a solid right hook to the eye when we were dragging her off that omega woman. Unless one of you needs rescuing from the other, I’m going to leave you to sort yourselves.”

Graham woke with a snort, “what needs sorting?”

“Yaz and the Doctor apparently. Come on Grandad, off to bed. You always complain about your back when you fall asleep in a chair.”

The older man looked mildly confused, but it was a state of affairs that he, like most companions, had simply accepted when he began to travel with a seemingly immortal madwoman in a blue box.

“I’m pretty sure I complain about my back all the time regardless,” he said as he stood and stretched, “Night then.”

The two men left and the Doctor and Yaz found themselves alone together. Yaz’s first instinct was to follow them in their retreat. She’d never been a fan of awkward situations and she was currently in an epic one. She had never been a woman who ran from much of anything really, at least unless something big and scary was chasing her and the Doctor was yelling at her and the others to run.

The Doctor set down the popcorn on the floor and took up the remote to pause the forgotten movie. She turned fully towards Yaz, resting her pants clad knees against Yasmine’s blanket covered ones as she looked at her intently with those lovely big green eyes of hers.

“Your pupils aren't dilated like they were before.” She reached out and without asking permission took up Yaz’s wrist, pressing two fingers against it. “Your skin isn’t hot for a humans and your pulse is fast but not more than can be explained by strong emotion.”

She tilted her head, blond hair just long enough to fall over the top of her left shoulder like a curtain when she did that. “Are you feeling anything? Agression. Desire?”

Yaz didn’t know what to answer. She felt as if she were looking into the sun, potential risk of blindness and all. She averted her gaze. “No more than normal.”

The Doctor’s hand was warm against her cheek. Yaz wasn’t entirely sure, but she was fairly certain that the Doctor’s body always burned hotter than a human’s did. “Do you normally feel aggression around me?”

“More like the other emotion you mentioned,” her heart was a frantic bird beating its wings bloody against the cage of her ribs.

“Oh you beautiful sweet girl. How long have you felt like this?” her voice was low and husky.

Yaz didn’t dare look up no matter how much she wanted to. “Since I first laid eyes on you.” She had to fight so hard not to flinch in anticipation of the rejection she knew was coming.  She wasn’t the sort to doubt her own attractiveness or charm but she’d never thought herself to be special either.

There was no way someone as amazingly impossible as the Doctor would want someone as ordinary and human as her. Before the Doctor asked her on this incredible adventure, she’d just been a probationary police officer living with her parents in Sheffield.

The kiss that followed caught her completely and utterly by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good kiss, not quite a final scene of The Princess Bride level kiss, but it was up there. It was hungry and tender at the same time, flavored with months of quietly born lust and longing.

When they finally pulled apart the Doctor beamed at her. “It never gets old. No matter how many times I kiss someone, it’s just as incredible as the first.”   

That was not particularly what Yaz would have liked her to say in that moment but she was used to the Doctor’s tendency to think out loud.

“Do you want me?” Yaz blurted out.

“What? Oh yes of course I do Yaz. My Yaz. My beautiful, brave, brilliant Yaz.I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you smile.”

Yaz yanked her into another kiss. This time tongues may have been involved. They were both utterly breathless by the time they paused.

“We should...we should wait.”

“Why?” it was hard for Yaz to keep the desperation from her voice. She felt as if she’d die if she couldn’t keep touching the Doctor. “Is it because I’m a companion.”

“Um not exactly. I mean, I do I try not to get involved with my companions but sometimes it is a losing battle. Humans can be so irresistible.”

“What happened last time?”

“She ended up in a parallel dimension with a human version of myself.”

“Ah.” One of these days she was going to sit down the Doctor and get more of her history from her. With a shake of her head Yaz returned to the matter at hand.

It was impossible to be so close to the Doctor without touching her and that temptation led her to begin to run a hand through her wonderful golden hair.

“So why do we need to wait exactly?”

The Doctor wouldn’t hold her gaze, although a very appealing blush graced her fine cheekbones. “It might be better if we don’t have sex the first time while I’m in rut.”

Yaz trailed a finger down her chest, “But isn’t that when you need it most?”

The Time Lady squirmed. “Yes but my body is sort of different during ruts. It might be odd for you.”

“What, like you bleed or something?”

“Bit more dramatic than that.”

The young woman’s exploratory hand had finally gotten low enough to discover what the Doctor was talking about.

Yaz paused and gave the pants covered object in question an experimental squeeze. “Are you wearing a strap-on?”

“No,” squeaked the Doctor, catching her would be lover’s wrist before she could do her more harm.

Yaz’s eyes got very wide. “Is there anything else different about you? Like you don’t have tentacles or anything do you?”

“Nothing like that, just a knot. Most alphas have those, at least when they have pensis.”

“A knot?” she was feeling more than a bit out of her depth.

“A sort of bump at the base of the penis that swells up before I come and locks an alpha with a lover for about a half hour after sex.”

“Ah.” Yup, she was definitely out of her depth. Then again, she’d been out of depth since she’d first met the Doctor so it wasn’t really anything new. “So your room or mine then? I don’t think the others would appreciate it if we did it on the sofa, although I suppose that would be an excuse to finally get you that purple one you keep saying you want.”

The Doctor’s grin was brighter than the sun and possibly Alpha Centauri as well. “Mine,” She kissed Yaz quickly and then jumped to her feet, grabbing her hand to tug her along. It was a short stumble down the hall, an unusually short one. Yaz couldn’t prove it but she distinctly suspected that the TARDIS moved rooms around sometimes when she wanted nudge her occupants in certain ways.

Even as distracted as she was, Yaz couldn’t help notice how utterly bizarre the Doctor’s bedroom was. Cricket posters and Shakespeare flyers covered the walls and books were scattered literally everywhere, including the bed. A multi colored knit scarf was flung over one chair as if it had just been set aside and a black leather jacket was discarded just as carelessly on the floor.

They hit the bed in a tangle of hungry limbs. Yaz was of the opinion that the Doctor was wearing entirely too much clothing, the Doctor held a similar opinion about her. Somehow they managed to shed all of the items.

Yaz would have very much liked a chance to admire the Doctor in all her glory, unexpected bits included, but the eager Time Lady urged her onto her back, ducking between her legs.

Very quickly and efficiently she showed her lover exactly what level of perfection in the oral arts could be achieved after thousands of years of practice. Yaz clutched at the sheets and made every sound that came to her. The walls were surely sound proof weren’t they? At least she hoped they were.

Damn, the Doctor knew exactly when to press with the tip of her tongue, when to lap, when to suck. When Yaz looked down, her lover looked up with playful, almost feral, green eyes. Yaz tangled her hands in her soft blond hair and enjoyed the ride.

Her first orgasm came upon her quickly and the Doctor offered no quarter, quickly adding fingers and bringing her to another. Yaz felt like a molten puddle of pleasure by the time the Doctor moved back up her body with a trail of kisses.

She pressed at Yaz’s shoulder and side, firmly but gently trying to roll her over.

“What are you doing?” She was so content she didn’t particularly care but she was curious.

“Getting you into position.”

“On my stomach?”

“Hands and knees would be best.”

“You don’t want to see my face when we fuck?”

It was very hard to tell if the way the Doctor’s attractive face grew even redder was due to embarrassment of want. “It’s how Time Lords usually mate.”

“I’m a human not a Timelord and I want to look into your eyes the first time.”

“We can do that.” The Doctor reached for a pillow and helped Yaz move it under her hips before she paused. “You’re not on birth control are you? If your not I think I’ve got a box of rubbers somewhere.”

Yaz sat up a bit, “Are we even compatible? I thought you were an alien.”

“We are different species and usually Time Lords aren’t compatible with humans, most of the time at least, with most variants.”

“Most of the time?”

“There have been a few incidents, anyway we should probably take precautions until we're sure you're not part future human or something. You really shouldn’t be able to even smell my pheromones like you can and that has me wondering. Now where did I put that box.”

Knowing the Doctor it was probably under several layers of clutter in some other part of the TARDIS. Yaz grabbed her wrist before she could pull away from her. “It’s alright Doctor. I’ve got an IUD.”

While she tended to favor women over men, she made enough exceptions, especially with more casual lovers, that she had found a form of set and forget birth control to be highly practical.

“Ah, all sorted then,” the Doctor settled back over smiling eagerly. “Ready then?”

“God yes.”

The mechanics of the next part were as familiar as the their earlier activities and just as satisfying. The Doctor was more than sufficiently endowed and very skilled. Yaz wrapped her legs around her and did her best to keep up.

She was on the edge of an orgasm when she felt the Doctor shift, easing the pace and pulling back a little as she worked a hand between them.

“Why’d you slow?” gasped Yaz. “Don’t slow.”

“Making sure I don’t accidentally knot you.” the Doctor had caught the base of her penis between her thumb and forefinger, so that with every thrust the back of her hand was also hitting Yaz. It meant she wasn’t going as deeply.

Yaz was both relieved and oddly disappointed. “I’m okay with trying it, if you want to.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Your body isn’t made to take a knot.”

“How big is it? I’ve been fisted before.” Her last girlfriend had been very good at that. Unfortunately she really hadn’t been good at much else, fidelity included.

“Really?” the Doctor sounded intrigued. A deep, almost animal longing filled her eyes as she kept thrusting into her with a surprising ferocity. She shook her head once, sharply. “No. I want you too much to be careful if we do that. Maybe my next rut, once I know you body better.”

Even as close as she was to release Yaz clung to what the Doctor had just said. “Next time?”

“Of course,” then the Doctor suddenly made a sharp sound of pain and an odd face.

“Doctor!”

“I’m ok,” she sounded strained. “Popping a knot outside a mate just hurts a little.”

She kissed Yaz quickly. “Don’t worry. Focus on me, we’re both so close.”

With the knot finally formed she could put her hand back onto the bed for leverage. Yaz could feel something odd and soft bumping against her entrance but she was too distracted to pay much mind.

She brought her fingers to her own clit bringing on her orgasm as the Doctor rutted into her. The Doctor cried out as her release took her, looking down into the dark eyes of the wonderful, impossibly vibrant human beneath her.

They fucked through the waves of pleasure and then curled up together drunk with pleasure and happiness. Yaz rested her head on the Doctor’s chest, listening to her twin hearts.

“You really meant what you said about a next time?” Yaz hated how needy she must have sounded but she couldn't force down the words.  

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” said the Doctor stroking her hair. “Give me about thirty minutes and I can show you again just how much I want you.”

“Thirty minutes huh?”

“If it’s any consolation, I only have a refractory period during my ruts. It’s not a problem the rest of the time. I have to say I rather like that aspect of being a woman.”

Yaz couldn’t stifle a giggle. “You would.”

She snuggled closer into her lover’s warm body. In spite of her brag the Doctor yawned and tugged a discarded blanket over them. Together they drifted into a sated sleep.  


End file.
